Team MAJT
by Firem78910
Summary: 4 friends from earth ventures to a world of evolution and revolution a world of great power and destruction what will the four find in this world called Remnant
1. The Inventor

**Hi guys Firem78910 here and this story appeared in my for sometime head and it's a RWBY story where the main characters are from earth now before you guys tell me that is another big OC Story where all the characters know everything from the show's two seasons and know who everyone is and all that but this is where the story gets it's big difference form the others is this**

…

**ROOSTER TEETH DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS VERSION OF EARTH**

**That's right that means the main OC's are going in there blind, deaf and dumb (no offence to anyone who is one or all three) in there they don't know about Aura, Semblance, Dust or Faunus **

**So on that note I'll leave the disclaimer and after that we start the first trailer simply known as The Inventor**

**Firem78910 does not own RWBY in any way shape or form except for the OC team MAJT**

The Inventor

It was a cool spring morning in Denver, Colorado a young man with black wavy hair and green eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and black jeans a par of goggles and a par of red crocs he was working on something big for his next school fair.

"Ok this is good. Just one more piece and I should be done." Said the young man, as he places the final piece of his machine together.

The machine itself looked like a reactor similar to the arc reactor from Iron man 2 movie except that the reactor glowed red and the middle part was a diamond.

"Miles! Breakfast is ready!" Said a feminine voice, telling the young man to get his breakfast.

"I'm coming mom! Be down in a minute." Said the now named Miles, as he grabs both his duffle bag and a metallic backpack like device.

He comes down the stairs and goes into a small dining room where a woman in her mid 30's she has long black hair that goes to her back with brown eyes wearing a green long sleeved blouse that hugs her CC-cup breast nicely and a white skirt and she is serving waffles with maple syrup and orange juice.

"Morning mom, you look happy today?" Asked Miles, as his mom started to serve him the waffles and juice.

"Well remember when I said I want another baby?" Asked Miles mom with the biggest smile on her face.

Miles eyes opened wide like diner plates when his mother told him this he knew she wanted to have another baby but after her ex-boyfriend aka his father left her while she was pregnant with him to hear that she is pregnant again put it simply he was happy about it.

"So who's the dad?" Asked Miles, as his mother simply shook her head.

"There is no dad, well technicality their isn't." Said his mother, as Miles raises one of his eyebrows.

Miles mother went on and told him about her visit to the sperm bank, she told the doctors that she wanted a daughter after finally getting the conformation of her pregnancy she extremely happy about this Miles satisfied with his mothers answer gives her a light hug he was also happy that he is going to have a little sister when he looked at the clock on the wall it was 7:30 AM.

"Whoa! Look at the time got to go mom, love ya bye." Said Miles, as he finishes his breakfast grabs his bags and leaves for school.

Oh that son of mine, well at least he'll be a good brother. Said Miles mother, as she touches her semi flat stomach.

**15 minutes later**

Miles was trying his best to get to school on time luckily for his was only 20 minutes from his house but then Miles heard something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He heard a scream in an alley not to far from where he was now, so he rushed there to help that person when he got there he saw a woman in her mid 30's and her 4 year old son surrounded by two guys with knives one of the muggers started to speak.

"Ok bitch give us your cash, cards and jewels and no one gets hurt." Said the first mugger, as he puts knife close to the woman's neck.

"I got a better idea you let her go before I start kicking your ass." Said Miles threatening tone, he puts a fist onto his empty palm and proceeds to crack the knuckle.

When the first guy heard the cracks he started to back away from the mother and son, while the second guy just thought it was just a bluff. He then rushes Miles only to get a punch on his face and falls on his back. The second guy looks at him and was thinking of a way to kill him.

"Last chance back off or I kick your ass." Said Miles, as he puts his right hand over his left wrist.

"Fuck you asshole!" Yelled the second mugger.

"I guess you chose the latter and not the former." Said Miles in a calm tone, as he pushes a button on the wrist.

**(Insert song: DELTA STRIP~White Ring)**

After Miles did that his metallic backpack glowed a bright red and split into four parts two of those parts went to his arms and became gauntlets that reached his elbow while the other two parts became greaves that reached his shoes covering the tip with metal alloy. The first mugger was getting up only to have his jaw dropped but quickly put it back up and after seeing Miles gear he just high tailed it out of there.

"Wow I guess he was the smart one." Said Miles, as he saw vanish in a cloud of dust.

"What the fuck are you?" Said the second mugger in a fearful tone, barely holding on to his knife.

"Just a high school kid." Said Miles, as he makes a smirk and the second mugger tighten his grip on the knife and charged right at Miles.

Miles dodged the initial attack and gave the mugger a punch to the solar plexus and followed up with a round house kick the mugger was knocked down on his stomach and fell unconscious but then the first mugger came back with three more guys.

"Ok. I take back what I said about you being the smart one." Said Miles, as the three other guys surrounded him.

The one on the right tried to blindside him but failed when he saw Miles fist connect to his face the 2nd guy try to do the same but Miles saw this coming and gave the guy a butterfly kick the 3rd guy went after Miles only for Miles to give the guy a tiger claw the first mugger came at him and the three guys pick themselves up and do the same but unfortunately all of them fell to the ground when Miles preformed a prefect tornado kick thus knocking them unconscious.

**(End song)**

Hey you guys alright? Asked Miles, the mother and were hesitant at first but both of them nodded their head up and down meaning that there ok then Miles took out his cell phone and dialed three well known numbers.

**Twenty minutes later**

The police came and arrested the 5 law breakers for attempted armed robbery and assault the mother and Miles gave their side of the story and how Miles stopped them.

"Hey miss? Can you tell me what time is it?" Asked Miles, the mother looked at her watch and told him.

"It's 8:05 AM." Said the mother, as both her and the son leave.

"Great I'm late for school." Said Miles in a sad tone, but he also thinks at the positive side of things.

"(But at least I saved them and tested my battle gear)".

Picking up his bag and gear he heads to school for his classes and detention with a smile on his face.

**Well not to long yet not to short so theirs the first trailer The Inventor tune in next time to see the next trailer don't for get to R&R bye for now**


	2. The Dragoon

**Firem78910: here you go guys the second trailer hope you like it**

**?: this will be good i'll have to thank Miles for making me these boots**

The Dragoon

It was late afternoon in Denver's Highlands in a Victorian style home where a young man of Latin and Japanese decent with short dark brown hair blue eyes and he is wearing a blue t-shirt with a white dragon on it and black pants and grey boots with dials on them.

"Man school was a rough today." Said the young man as he opens the door of his home to reveal his parents.

His mother has short wavy brown hair amber eyes and is wearing a white sundress and she was washing the dishes and his father has black hair and blue eyes and he's wearing a blue long –sleeved shirt and brown pants and a pair of glasses is sitting on an armchair reading a book and drinking a cup of green tea.

"Mama papa. Tadaima." Said the young to his parents in Spanish and Japanese, as he puts his backpack on the sofa.

"Okaerinasai hijo." Said the young man's mother, responding to him in Spanish and Japanese as she washes the dishes.

"How was school son?" Asked his father, as he puts down his book.

"Going well but Miles got detention again." Said the young man, as he goes to the kitchen and serves himself a glass of milk.

"He did Alphonse?" What did he do this time? Asked his father, while his reads his book and drinks his tea.

"Nothing bad dad, he just got late to school… again." Said Al, as he drinks his milk.

"Again, honestly that boy and his inventions always get him into big trouble one of these days." Said the mother, now finished with the dishes.

"Well I'm going to go for a walk in a few hours and be back ok." Said Alphonse, as he goes to his room.

"Be careful out there Al!" Said his mother, but her words came too late as the door shut close.

"That boy, one day he'll get himself into a lot of trouble." Said his mother.

"I know but he will also do great things as well." Said the father, as he goes back to his book.

"You're right dear." Said the mother, she then whispers to his ear.

"He'll be gone for the next few hours, so how about we have some fun." Said the mother in a slurry tone.

"Well then we shall have all the fun we want when he's out." Said the father, as let's go of his book and kisses his wife and takes her to the bedroom.

**One Hour Later**

Alphonse is now walking in the park and he is wearing a blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants and still has his boots on he sees the trees, flowers and other things Alphonse was minding his own business as he was headed back home until he sees an old lady standing near a tree and a cat on top of said tree

"Um excuse me miss are you aright?" Asked Alphonse, the old lady looked at him and smiles.

"Yes I'm fine young man, but my poor kitty cat is stuck on the top of that tree." Explained the old lady sadly.

Don't worry miss I'll get him down." Said Alphonse, as he gives the old lady a smile and starts to climb the tree but only to fall down and land on his butt.

"Are you alright deary?" Asked the old lady, as Alphonse gets off the ground.

"I'm fine I just need to do this." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dials on his boots to the number two then he bends his knees as if he is going to jump.

"What are those dials on your boots for deary?" Asked the old lady curiously.

"You're about to find out." Said Alphonse as he jumped to the top of the tree.

Alphonse jumped to the top of the tree in one go he grabbed the cat and went back down and gave it back to the old lady.

"My goodness that was amazing young man." Said the old lady, with a smile on her face.

"No problem miss, oh look at the time I have to get back home bye." Said Alphonse, as he gets back to his home.

**20 minutes later**

Alphonse is running back to his home but only for to see a large crowd of people in Alphonse's way curious went to the first person and asked him.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Alphonse wondering what was going on.

"A fire broke out and a little girl is trapped on the roof." The man Explained, as Alphonse sees the girl on the roof.

"And the firefighters where are they and when will they get here?" Alphonse asked again.

"In 30 minutes from now, but she'll be dead by then." He said in a sorrowful tone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dials on his boots to five.

Alphonse Jumps high into the sky surprising the crowd at 30 feet he started his decent to the 2 story burning building he lands on his feet knees bended and performs a forward roll there he sees the little girl wanting to get down.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Alphonse, the girl nods signifying that she's alright.

"Alright I just need to do this." Said Alphonse, as he turns the dial on his boots down from five to two.

"Okay I need you to hold on tight alright." Said Alphonse, as he held the girl close to his chest and the little girl held on tight.

Alphonse jumped down from the building the ground are shocked but their worries were put to rest when Alphonse executed a perfect landing as he landed on his two feet with his knees bended to lessen the impact.

"Okay were down now you can open your eyes now." Said Alphonse, as the girl opened her eyes to see that he was right she then sees her mother running to her and Alphonse.

"Thank you mister." Said the little girl, as Alphonse puts her down and she runs to her mother.

"Good now I have to go home now bye." Said Alphonse, as he waved good bye and left for his home.

**30 minutes later**

Even though he was a bit late he knew he did good today like saving the cat stuck on the tree and the little girl from the burning building the Dragoon boots that Miles made him worked better then he expected and for him it was one step closer to his dream of being a dragoon all he needed now was some dragon like armor and a lance and he'll be a real Dragoon, he gets to his home and opens his door to find his parents on the couch close to each other not wanting to wake them up he goes up to his room and he simply says.

"It's was a good day."

**Firem78910: yay second trailer done I'm awesome**

**?: ah you mind introducing myself**

**Firem78910: oh of course now introducing the second member of team MAJT Alphonse Kazehana**

**Alphonse: thank you thank you**

**Firem78910: and now to respond to the reviews **

**Guest: ask and you will have**

**Beowulf the Novelborn A.K.A the Novahakiin: glad you like more will come**

**Firem78910: now that's done I have an announcement to make it's about duelist of the void I've deiced that I will put it on adoption it was a though choice but I just can't feel it click anymore anyone who can do it I welcome them to try but until then stay tuned for new stories and the second to Last chapter of my Foz fic FOZ: the new world**

**Alphonse: that fic is almost over**

**Louise: I loved the reaction of Saito's family **

**Yang: so will there be a Lemon**

**Louise: *blushs* what the hell**

**Firem78910: yes and it will Yang**

**Yang: *smirks* nice**

**Louise: *still blusing* damn you Xiao Long**

**Alphonse: so until then guys**

**Everyone: Ja ne! **


	3. The Harbinger

**Firem78910: ok trailer number 3 on the way**

**?: if you're reminded of a meme in any way it coincidental**

**Firem78910: well then on with the trailer oh and I don't own the song used**

**?: that belongs to Five Finger Death Punch**

The Harbinger

It was dark and empty place where nothingness reined and the void resides but within that nothingness two silhouettes were made out there one was blue and looked like a man with brown eyes, a yellow one that looked like a woman with lilac eyes and a black one with amber eyes who also looked like a woman the three of them were wandering around the place until they both heard a growl.

"Gggrrrrrr".

Out of nowhere dozens of figures were coming out of the void all of them had red eyes and fangs and looked like werewolves the silhouettes looked at the werewolves the yellow silhouette raised her fists while the blue one took out an assault rifle and the black one a sword and a cleaver.

**(Cue "Lift Me Up" by Five Finger Death Punch)**

The werewolves charged at the silhouettes with claws and fangs bared the silhouettes jumped out of the way the blue one landed and began firing the assault rifle at the werewolves while started to punch them and the black one slashes gracefully with her bladed weapons, then more monsters of the void began to appear and not just werewolves their were also bears, crows, scorpions, snakes, boars, elephants and wasps going towards the silhouettes but unknown to the monsters both the blue and yellow silhouettes eyes became bright red while the black one eyes remained the same.

**1 hour later (IDK it's a void like place I don't know how time moves there)**

The two silhouettes are still fighting the monsters with all their might but the number keep on coming and coming with no signs of stopping at any point the blue one is still firing the rifle until he ran out of ammo he them threw the empty gun at a wasp and took out a shotgun and started to fire at them once more the yellow one was striking them down like a berserker in a krogan blood rage on steroids and the black one does a grand spin attack meaning the monster didn't stand a chance but then in one moment the monsters vanished both the blue and yellow silhouettes eyes turned back to their original colors and lowered their guards but that would prove to be a grave mistake for the yellow and black silhouettes.

**(End song)**

A wasp stung the yellow silhouette near the heart but unfortunately struck the arteries and a werewolf slashed the neck of the black one when the blue silhouette saw this he unleashed a bluish purple energy blast that pushed the wasp and werewolf away and killing them and he rushed to their side.

But was already to late by the time he got to them the yellow and black silhouette started to fade away they looked at him one more time before leaving the blue silhouette alone the blue one put his head down in shame for not protecting them he gave it's all be it was still not enough.

The monster reappeared and surrounded the blue silhouette who is now crying over the lost but the tears only to be replaced by rage an orange light wrapped around him the monsters started to received orange cracks on their bodies making it resemble magma all of the monster were in pain but that did not mattered to the blue silhouette as it said three simple words to let the beasts know that they signed their death sentence in their own blood and darkness.

"**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL"**

After the words were said the void was filled with a white light.

"Gah, what happened?" Asked the young man, as he sits up on his bed and looks around.

The young man in question was 18 years old and he has platinum blond hair and brown eyes and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek he is not wearing a shirt reviling a well toned body the young man breathed a sigh of relief for he was still in his room and what happened was just a dream.

"It was just a dream." Said the young, as he took deep breaths.

"Ok Joshua keep it together." Said Joshua, as he wipes the sweat off his brow.

"That is the last time I play Mass Effect 2 before bed." Said Joshua, as he lies down on his bed.

"(But who were those girls they both looked hot oh well it's not like I'll ever meet them real life)." Thought Joshua, as he goes back to the land of dreams.

Joshua went back to sleep only to return to his dream in his blue silhouette form this time he is in a grassy plain with the yellow and black silhouettes laying on both his sides in peaceful bliss and harmony.

**Firem78910: trailer 3 down and out**

**?: and now Firem can you introduce me**

**Firem78910: of course now introducing I can't believe I'm saying this Joshua shepherd**

**Joshua: thanks for having me here**

**Firem78910: now all I need is the final trailer and then I can get back to FOZ: the new world**

**Joshua: I heard it's ending but it kinda leaves some questions unanswered **

**Firem78910: don't worry you're little head josh the sequel will answer them**

**Liara: I see um Firem is it not**

**Joshua: what the hell Liara T'Soni what's she doing here**

**Louise: it the authors notes and what that means is that anyone can come here**

**Firem78910: thank you Louise you got that Josh**

**Joshua: i got it now thanks you two**

**Louise: don't forget to read and review and until then**

**Everyone but Liara: ja ne**

**Liara: fanfiction is strange**

**Werx: that's what makes them fun *smirks***

**Tali: *faceplams* **


	4. The Legionnaire

**Firem78910: I'm write this to honor Oum for when his beacon was extinguished thousands more were ignited and I speak for every fanficionan that we will continue to write these fanfics to honor this man for we will not let his legacy die **

**?: indeed to think such a boss passed on so early in his life my prayers go out to his family and friends**

The Legionnaire

It was the day before the school spring fair and everyone was busy with the stands and decorations but one boy in the school gym was training this boy of 15 years of age has red hair and blue eyes he is wearing a green sweater with a gray shirt a pair of jeans and open toed sandals he is currently using a Gladius on his left hand and a Parma shield on his right hand he quickly gave a strong horizontal slash to the air and he raised his Parma to defend he spun around and trusted forward and then he made a full stop when he saw his friend Miles.

"Yo Travis how's training coming along?" Asked Miles, as boy now known as Travis puts away his Gladius and places the Parma on his back.

"Going great my friend." Said Travis, as he looks down to his feet.

"I know you're still bummed out about your grandpa." Said Miles before he was interrupted by Travis.

"I know Miles it's just using these heirlooms is the only things that keep me close to him." Said Travis, as looks the weapons.

"Your dad is still trying to make you get over his passing." Said Miles, as Travis nods.

"Well I think he's wasting his time." Said Travis, as he walks with Miles and gets out of the gym.

"I know it's only been a month since it happen." Said Miles, in a solemn tone.

**30 minutes later**

"So wait Al jumped to a burning building to save a little girl?" Asked Travis, as Miles nods.

"And don't forget the dream Josh had a few nights back." Said Miles, as Travis shakes his head.

"The guy really has to stop playing Mass effect 2 before bed." Said Travis, as both he and Miles laugh.

"Well we got a good laugh out of it didn't we." Said Miles, as Travis nods.

"Good point. Say what time is it?" Asked Travis, as Miles looked at his watch.

"3:05pm." Said Miles.

"You want to go to the Lot and spar?" Asked Travis, as Miles smirks.

"Did you have to ask?" Said Miles and the two left the school and went to the Lot.

**1 hour later**

The Lot as Miles and his friends called it was an empty lot outside of the city where he and his friends spar since all of them know a martial arts spars would happen a lot as well as them getting hurt.

"Well the usual rules Miles?" Asked Travis.

"Yup no time limit and the first one who goes down loses the match." Said Miles, as Travis takes out a wooden sword and shield and Miles gets into a boxing stance.

"You ready?" Asked Travis, as he raises his sword and shield.

"Ikuze!" Exclaimed Miles as he charges and he gives Travis a strong punch only for him to block it with his shield.

**Miles POV**

Travis skidded back a bit due to the impact of My punch but he recovers quickly and charges at me with his weapons at hand he tries to slash at me a few hits managed to get me with a surprise shield bash I shrug it off and go for a few punch kick combos all of my punches missed but a kick to Travis's stomach got the wind out of him I look at him even though he's 15 years old he actually the strongest of all of us if the four of us were a team of badasses with equally badass weapons I would be the leader and the brains for my know how on tech, Al would be the heart and soul of the team for his good cheer, Josh the eyes no doubt about that thanks to his dad military training and Travis is the power, the brawn of the team thanks to his grandpa's training he was a Roman sword master who taught him how to fight like a real Roman Legionnaire I'm still looking at him and I tell him.

"Had enough?" I asked.

**Travis POV**

I got all the wind kicked out of me thanks to Miles's Kick I'll admit he's strong but then goes and asks me.

"Had enough?" Miles asked.

"Non infernum Miles." I say to him.

I began slashing and bashing at Miles and dodged almost all of them but one slash on his chest ended the fight with my win.

**Normal POV**

The spar ended with Travis's win he went to see how Miles was doing as he was still down.

"You ok man?" Asked Travis.

"Yeah I'm fine dude." Said Miles, as he gets off from the ground.

"Say are you hungry Miles?" Asked Travis, as Miles rubs his stomach.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for Burger King." Said Miles, as he gets the dust out of his clothes.

"Sure I'm down with that as long as you're buying." Said Travis as the two go to Burger King.

**Firem78910: A moment of silence for the greatest man ever known**

**?: *prays***

**Louise: *prays***

**Saito:*prays***

**Firem78910: thanks guys and now introducing the final member of Team MAJT** **Travis valentine**

**Travis: thank you everyone and I hope Team RWBY will be ok**

**Louise: Leave them be they lost their creator you don't what it feels like *gets teary eyed***

**Travis: the hell**

**Saito: Louise can you go and try to calm Team RWBY down **

**Louise: ok Saito *goes to Team RWBY***

**Saito: sorry it's just our series Zero No Tsukaima** **went through the same thing our creator ****Noboru Yamaguchi passed on a few years back the others are calming down the cast of RWBY**

**Travis: I didn't know that sorry about that**

**Saito: it's ok I know Noboru wouldn't want us to be sad and the fans are carrying the legacy and I know they'll do the same for RWBY**

**Firem78910: so until then read review ETC bye guys**


End file.
